


Bubblegum Pink

by elfbs



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dragons, F/F, Rated M for naughty omake, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfbs/pseuds/elfbs
Summary: There were a lot of things that Fate found interesting about Nanoha: her adorable pout, her long ponytail, her pink scales... Wait, what? (dragon!Nanoha x Fate)
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Bubblegum Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I was wasting away a lazy wintery afternoon chatting with a group of deranged people (like me) when one of us, against her better judgement, came out with a sorta-challenge. The theme? NanoFate + dragons, 5k words.  
> And we, against our better judgement, accepted.  
> So, what's the reason of this ranting? Easily said. First, to justify how much OOC Nanoha and Fate are.  
> Second, to publicly shame the rest of my group, because only phoenixnext (the 'challenger') and I finished our stories. The other bailed out as soon as possible.  
> Isn't it true, StoicL, lovenozoeli, Sylph-kun and shadowchaos5150?
> 
> Mpf! Chickens.
> 
> And before I forget, give a chance to "Hatching happiness", phoenixnext's entry of our little challenge. It's great.
> 
> A fair warning: all references to other persons and dates in this AN should be disregarded as this was initially released on FF.net back in March 2019. Sorry for the delay.

Fate tiredly pushed the chair away from the desk and stretched with a content humm, arms in the air behind her head. The documentation was ready, the note cards printed and she already added the final touches to the slides. She was ready to blow away everyone with the presentation the following day, she knew she'd done a great job. So, a short break was deserved, right?

She made her way to the lounge, something in the small less frequented room was more appealing to her than the better-serviced cafeteria. Pouring herself a full mug of dark delight, Fate let the stress melt away.

Leaning on the counter, Fate was eyeing a box of donuts still nursing her coffee, trying to decide if the sugary sin was worth the extra mile she would have to jog in the morning to burn it away, when a muffled shriek came from behind the thin wall, making her blink in surprise. Mumbled curses and hitting noises followed soon and her curiosity got the best of her: she needed to know what was happening.

Fate went back to the hallway and silently approached the next room, the door left ajar allowed her to take a peek inside.

There was someone kneeling behind a copy machine, a girl with copper hair tied in a long ponytail, and she was clearly displeased with the bulky device, judging by the long streak of whispered profanities. But it seemed the machine had the upper hand since the girl stood up with a growl - and with an admittedly adorable pout - resuming her assault. With slaps, punches, and kicks she seemed determined to break it into submission… or break it for good.

Fate repressed a chuckle, maybe she should have reprimanded the girl for her action, but the fiery pouting temper she was showing was rather endearing and...

Fate frowned, a little confused. Did she really see something pink hitting the copy machine? It wasn't possible, surely her mind was playing tricks, because the girl wasn't wearing anything pink and…

There it was again. The girl gave a wide sway with her hips and for a brief moment, something appeared from under her skirt swatting the machine. Something long and thick and scaly like.. a tail? A pink tail?

"W-what was that!" She screamed barging inside the room and...

The girl jumped with a yelp "Testarossa-san, are you trying to kill me?!"

Fate blinked, "Hu? Yes. No, I mean, of course not… Wait, do I know you? And what were you doing here?"

The girl blushed "Hemm… no, we haven't been introduced yet. I'm Takamachi Nanoha, I started working here only last month, but you're kinda famous so… And I was.." she blushed even more and gave her a guilty smile "The copy machine jammed and I was trying to… un-jam it?"

"That's… not what I meant. I saw you hit it with…" she gestured to the girl's lower half, looking for the _thing_ she was sure she had seen. And she found… legs. Long, dainty, toned legs clad in a maybe-a-little-too-short skirt. And nothing else.

The girl - Nanoha - shuffled on her feet for a moment. "I'm sorry, I know I should have called someone and kicking it wasn't the best idea. Please, don't report me!" she pleaded bowing her head.

Fate didn't know what to do. Was she really going to say she saw some kind of tail? But she was sure… The girl's long ponytail caught her sight, swishing from side to side. " _Ugh! Of course. It must have been just her hair! A tail? Ridiculous."_

Fate cleared her throat, "Well, this copy machine is always acting up, so it's not your fault. But, for the future, please refrain from trying to demolish the office equipment."

The girl beamed her a cheerful smile "Of course! Thank you for your consideration." Then she looked at the stack of paper she still had to copy and sighed, "I think I should go looking for another one then. Thank you again and… It's been a pleasure to talk to you, Testarossa-san."

"Likewise, Takamachi-san." replied Fate, her eyes following the girl while she left the room. There was something _mesmerizing_ in the way her ponytail swung. " _Tsk. A tail. I really need a vacation._ "

-o-o-o-

If there was one thing Fate was sure of beyond a doubt, it was how much she hated the archive. Coughing away another cloud of dust, she resigned herself to go through another box of papers.

" _I understand, these ARE the archives, no I don't expect that much from the cleaning department but still…_ "

"Etci!"- _whoop!_

Her broody rambling was interrupted by a sudden noise coming from another aisle. It sounded like someone was…

"Etci!"- _whoop!_

….Sneezing, yes. Whoever they were, they were probably rummaging through some old banners, if that strange whooping was a sign of something.

"Etci!"- _whoop!_

Fate chuckled, that was a serious attack of _adorable_ sneezing. " _Well, given the unknowing entertainment they provided me, maybe I should offer some tissue papers, I should have a packet with me,_ "

Still smiling, she went around looking for the serial sneezer, until she spotted a well known copper ponytail. Since the copy machine fiasco the previous week, she met Nanoha again a couple of times, crossing paths in the hallways or sharing a break in the lounge, and Fate found in her a pleasurable company.

The girl was always cheerful, considerate, sometimes a bit of a klutz but that only added to her adorableness. She couldn't call her a _friend_ yet, but Fate wouldn't mind if one day…

"Etci!"- _whoop!_

Fate thoughts slipped away. No, better, they _melted_ , rolling out of her mind and in their trip to the void they seemed to drag her jaw down with them since it was now hitting the floor. At least it was well coordinated with her bulging eyes.

Because, seriously, what could anyone expect from her when she just caught her junior sneezing out a _fireball_! A freaking fireball! Red, and yellow, and bright and… and fire-y… They were in the archive, for Pete's sake, it was dangerous! With all that paper around… Sure. Because _that_ was her first concern, right? Well, not really, but maybe she was allowed some leeway, given she could still feel her rationality dripping out from her nose. Also, that was probably why she jumped toward the girl instead of run screaming.

"Ta-Ta-Takamachi-san!"

Nanoha sniffed, her nose still itchy. "Oh my god, thank you Testarossa-san, you're a lifesaver!" and took the proffered packet of tissues from Fate's hands.

"Hu? No, I.. I.. I mean, you… you...". Was it fate (pun not intended) or just mere chance, at that very moment something shining caught her eyes. A light, probably a reflection from a passing car coming through the windows, flickered on the wall just beside Nanoha's head. A wall with a very deep red poster hanging on it, and with that ray of light hitting it like that…

Unaware of Fate's struggles, Nanoha took the chance to blow her nose - quite loudly actually - before turning back to her. "Ugh, this dust is killing me. Next time they send me here I'll have to bring a mask. I don't know how you can resist, Testarossa-san."

"I… well… got used to it?" she trailed off, her mind still divided between what she saw - or thought she saw - and the unlikely but more rational explanation the poster was offering.

"Ok, I had enough for today," rubbing her nose, Nanoha gave Fate a small bow "thank you again, Testarossa-san, I'll make sure to buy you a new packet. See you later!"

Fate mumbled a goodbye, still racking her brain on what happened.

-o-o-o-

The day after the - supposed - fire sneezing incident, Fate could think about just one thing: Takamachi Nanoha. The girl was kind of a mystery, with the very little background information she had gathered AND the strange events Fate witnessed.

No, she was sure, there was something _fishy_ going on, and she was resolved to find out what it was. And there was only one way to do it: keep an eye on Nanoha.

For the next few days, Fate did whatever she could to always have Nanoha in sight, all the while keeping a low profile. If the girl was up to something, then she had to feel free to act, well, freely. That said, nothing strange happened. Nanoha arrived perfectly in time, not too early and not too late, did her work dutifully and at the end of the day she left. Nothing to report, bar a very upbeat and cheerful mood, but that was hardly a flaw.

It was the third morning of her watch, and Fate was looking for her target. She'd been told that Nanoha was in the storeroom, a large delivery of supplies had arrived and the girl was unpacking it.

Fate creeped silently into the room, hiding behind a shelf. From her vantage point, she could see Nanoha surrounded by large cardboard boxes, busy opening them and sorting the contents.

_*RRRRIIIIPPP*_

Another box opened, emptied and put aside. Nanoha moved quickly to the next one.

_*RRRRIIIIPPP*_

Fate frowned: she was ripping the tape keeping the boxes closed, but she couldn't see any cutting tools. Was Nanoha using a very small blade?

_*RRRRIIIIPPP*_

Once more, Fate's jaw hit the floor, a recurring event around the girl. Nanoha wasn't using any tool, just her finger, or, in better words, what should have been her finger. Where a well-cared nail was expected, Fate saw a long, purplish claw instead. Very sharp too, seeing how easily it cut through tape and cardboard.

And for the third time, Fate's body reacted against her mind's better judgment, jumping out from her hiding spot.

"Takamachi-san! Your hand!" she squeaked, grabbing the aforementioned hand. A perfectly manicured and soft hand, with long dainty fingers and neatly cut nails.

"Hu? Testarossa-san, is something wrong?"

Fate looked at Nanoha, then at her hand, then at Nanoha again. This time, she was sure of what she saw, no strange posters or swishing ponytails. And yet, there was no claw in sight.

Fate simply stood there, Nanoha's hand still held tightly, with no idea of what was going on. Her mind providing _so much_ help that probably there was an 'out for lunch' sign hanging on it.

"Humm… Testarossa-san, do you need something? Because it's… a little embarrassing, you know?" said Nanoha looking at their hands, a light blush coloring her face.

The comment took Fate out of her stupor, and with a yelp she let go. "Ah! No, I'm sorry. I thought… nevermind. I apologize. Ah-humm… good work? Have a nice day Takamachi-san!" she stammered out, and quickly fled from the storeroom, leaving an astonished Nanoha behind.

-o-o-o-

Finally at home, Nanoha was lazily floating in her tub. Pool. No, it was too small to be a pool, but also too large to be a simple tub? Pooltub? Tubpool? It didn't really matter, the important part was that it was large enough to let her wings stretch out freely. After a stressful day at work, just staying there, arms crossed on the edge, her head resting on them and her tail splashing the water freely felt like heaven.

She'd been so lucky to find that dragon-realtor, he really knew how to merge the tradition of a cave with the comfort of a modern house. It was like magic. No, actually, it WAS magic. They were dragons, after all.

Fully relaxed, her mind sailed once again to her only concern: Fate Testarossa. She was sure that the blonde girl had found out her secret, Nanoha tried to play dumb but she knew it wouldn't work. So she was expecting torches and pitchforks - or their modern equivalent - but nothing happened. No screams, no people avoiding her, no strangely dressed men trying to capture/kill her.

" _Why didn't she report me? I know she's spying on me, maybe she's trying to find some evidence? If this is the reason, she's doing a very sloppy job. I mean, you don't confront your secret target directly, right? All those movies_ can't _be wrong._ "

In her mind she replayed the past couple of weeks, Fate always looking at her with a strange light in her eyes, the way she rushed at Nanoha and then just stood there, like she was trying to say something but couldn't find the courage to do it, and the way she held her hand, unwilling to let it go….

Nanoha jumped out of the water, a hand over her mouth to keep in an embarrassed yelp. How could she have been so blind? Putting everything together, the answer was so so so simple: Fate Testarossa wasn't trying to expose her. She was clearly courting her!

"Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods! She.. she wants-wants me!" she nearly-yelled, blushing furiously. " _Butbutbutbut we're both girls! Well, ok, a girl and a dragon. Dragonesse. Although I like dragonette more, it's cuter. THAT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!_ "

Now out of the bathroom, she was pacing the floor of the living room, her tail wagging nervously. " _Calm down, calm down. HOW CAN I CALM DOWN, IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'M BEING COURTED! And by a girl! What should I do? What should I do?_ "

She took some deep breaths trying to center herself, there was no way she would find any answers while she was so worked up. That, and her tail was going to break everything surrounding her.

" _Ok, Nanoha, think about it rationally. You can do it!_ " she pepped-up herself.

"First, pros: Testarossa-san is kind, reliable, and very smart. And she IS a beautiful girl." she murmured.

"Then, cons: I don't know her very well and… and… wait, that's it?"

True, there was still the 'we're both girls-or-whatever' issue, but it didn't bother her so much. Maybe it could be a little weird, but not as weird as being of different _species_. And even that wasn't a big deal, it wasn't unheard of dragons mating with humans.

" _We will have to decide who will lay the egg._ " another rush of blood colored her face " _B-but it's too early for_ that _, right? Right?_ "

Slumping down on her couch, she sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Well, there's just one question now: should I accept or reject her?"

Nanoha closed her eyes, recalling an image of Fate: her golden hair, red soulful eyes, a gentle smile, a smoking hot body… smacking her cheeks with her palms she reprimanded herself, " _BAD NANOHA! BAD!"_ She was almost able to maintain her serious stance before her girlish personality reasserted itself. Rolling on the couch squeeing like an over-excited teenager, hugely dampened the effect. When she finally calmed down, she sighed wistfully, _"Although it doesn't hurt._ "

Her imagination was now running a mile per minute, picturing a family life, coming home to Fate, finding her cooking their dinner, cuddling on the couch, going out to dates… and other things. A toothy grin found its way on Nanoha's face. She found her answer.

-o-o-o-

For Nanoha, being a bundle of nerves was a new and interesting experience. True, one she could have done without, but still interesting.

Passing the door, she scanned the room looking for her _prey_ , and there she was, sitting at her desk dealing with some paperwork. It was now or never. With a deep breath, Nanoha marched down to Fate.

"I know what you're doing, Testarossa-san." she whispered in her ear and Fate froze on spot. "Meet me on the roof after work. You'd better NOT stand me up." With that, she backed off and left.

Fate would bet her heart was going to jump out from her chest and run away. What had she done? What was she thinking? She knew there was something strange, probably dangerous in Nanoha, and what did she do? Choose the smart, safe option and leave her be? Of course not. She had to satisfy her curiosity and she'd been caught. And Nanoha had been clear, should Fate try to run… She couldn't even _think_ of what the girl - if she was one at all, something that was still up to debate - would do to her.

Shaking like a leaf, Fate took a glance at the clock: still two hours before the end of the day. The longest two hours of her life.

On the other side of the building, Nanoha was waving a hand to her face, trying to get rid of the blush that was trying to take permanent residence on her cheeks. She was so nervous that she couldn't even remember exactly what she said to Fate, only that she wanted to meet her on the roof. Like Fate, Nanoha looked at the clock and resigned herself to wait for two very long hours.

-o-o-o-

Throughout the rest of the day, Fate considered if she should make a hasty retreat and go hiding somewhere far away - possibly on the Moon - but in the end, she had to accept it wasn't going to happen. First, she didn't know _where_ to go, her life was here, she couldn't actually up and leave her job, family, and friends without a word. But - more importantly - she was sure there wasn't place far enough to escape the wrath of the girl/creature/whatever. The only slight of hope she was holding onto was that she was still alive, Nanoha could have assaulted her anytime, and that maybe the girl was open to talking. Who knew? Maybe with enough begging, pleading and groveling she could persuade Nanoha to let her live.

That was why she was now standing on very shaky legs on the roof, praying to every god she could remember, until a strange noise - like some flapping canvass caught in the wind - caught her attention and made her turn around.

This time, her jaw didn't just drop to the floor, but went straight through it, because Nanoha was there, floating mid-air. Only it wasn't the girl she knew.

The figure that was slowly descending before her was nothing like the Nanoha she met everyday: gone were the proper clothes, she was wearing just a tank top and short shorts, an attire that would have been suited for a gym, and even there it would have leaned towards the scandalous side.

Scales covered her upper shoulders and created a protective shield down the outer portions of her arms, spreading out on her hands to form a sort of fingerless glove. In the same way, they ran over her sides and thighs only to fully encapsulate calves and feet, making it look like she was wearing alligator skin boots. _Pink_ alligator skin boots. With talons.

Her arms were the same, with scales forming a kind of glove, her fingers tipped with dangerous looking claws. Behind her, a thick tail was lazily waving around while two large bat-like wings were flapping in wide, slow strokes.

As soon as the girl landed, Fate dared to look at her face. No doubt there, that was Nanoha Takamachi, although her eyes had slit-like pupils and a fang was sticking out over her bottom lip. If Fate wasn't ready to faint, she would find it kinda cute. And the stern gaze the dragonette was giving her didn't help. At all.

Outside, Nanoha was a mask of aloofness, but in truth she was barely a step away from freaking out.

" _Ok, Nanoha, you got this! Just remember the instructions, gods bless dragon-net. Who would have thought that the mating ritual could be so easy. Now, a deep breath and… and… ohmygods, I don't remember what comes first. Iwanttogohome! Iwanttogo… THE SPEECH! Yes, go me!_ ".

Well, maybe 'speech' was an exaggeration, she had only to accept Fate's courtship and declare they were mates. " _I still don't understand why it has to be a formal thing. Maybe it's a dragons thing._ "

Be as it might, she cleared her throat and looked straight into Fate's eyes. "Testarossa-san, we both know why we are here, am I right?"

Fate nodded, more an automatic reaction than a real understanding of what was going on.

"I knew you uncovered my secret. I was aware of your eyes always on me. All of your actions led us here, do you understand it? Are you ready to take responsibility for your own doing?"

Whatever answer Fate wanted to give, she could only let out a choked whine.

"Then, I shall put an end to your struggles." That was what her mouth said in a very stern tone. Inside, a whole different kind of music was playing " _Gah! So stuffy. Why can't I squee and fawn all over her?! Oh, well, at least I'm done with the formal thing. Now I have only t-t-to…_ "

If Fate wasn't ready to pass out, she would have noted the heavy blush on Nanoha's face. Alas, she didn't. The only thing she saw was Nanoha approaching her, lowering her head, her mouth drawing nearer and nearer to Fate's face " _shes'goingtobitemeshes'sgoingtobitemes-_ " until they lips met. Fate's brain decided that it was the perfect moment to shut itself off. That, of course, until she felt a long, forked tongue entering her mouth and coiling around hers. Then she did the only sensible thing someone in that predicament could do: faint.

Fate's legs giving away took Nanoha by surprise and she almost let her fall. If she hadn't already snuck her arms around the blonde, Fate would have been in for a nasty bump on her head. However, that left the dragonette in an embarrassing situation.

"Oh, come on, this was my first kiss, I can't be _this_ good!"

With a frustrated sigh, she mulled on her options. She could lightly slap Fate to awake her, but… yeah, hitting her newly-found mate on their first quasi-date wasn't really appealing. Nor was leaving her there, who knew how long it would take for the blonde to come back to her senses. And carrying her back inside would raise a lot of unwanted questions.

On the other hand, Nanoha already planned to show Fate her cave, so…

With a little huff, she took Fate in her arms, spread her wings and took off into the night sky.

-o-o-o-

The first thing she could sense was that she was lying on something soft, surrounded by fluffy things, a couch and some pillows for sure. The second was a warm and cozy smell of burning wood, a fireplace probably. The third - when she finally opened her eyes - was a girl with long auburn hair and blue eyes that was kneeling in front of her, head tilted to the side, the tip of a fang still peeking out of her mouth…

Everything rushed back, the roof, the fear, the promise of her demise. She backpedaled into the couch flattening against the back, her breath instantly ragged by the returning fear, while the _creature_ was looking at her with a curious expression.

And Nanoha was indeed a bit surprised by Fate's reaction, but quickly decided to ignore it, after all waking up in an unknown place could be a little upsetting. "Good morning, Testarossa-san. Well, not that it is really _morning_ but… yeah, you know, just trying to be polite. Anyway," she clapped her hands cheerfully and leaned forward "would you mind if we pick up from, well, from where we were before?"

Fate whined, not only she was going to die, but she didn't even get the mercy to be out cold when it was going to happen. "Are you going t-to eat me?"

Fate envisioned a lot of different possible responses - all of them extremely gruesome - but for the girl to jump back with an extreme blush, funny how even that was a very vivid pink, sputtering in a mix of embarrassment and indignation… well, no, that was unexpected.

"Testarossa-san! W-what do you take me for? I'm a girl of-of principles, I wouldn't dare to do something like-like that. Well, I mean," the pink on her face grew even more vivid, "maybe in the future after we know each other better, I-I don't know, probably, but-but only if we both agree! You know, something to… look forward to."

And once again, Fate's jaw hit the floor, she was doing that a lot lately. "You.. I… what? Looking forward..?" and suddenly angry frustration replaced the fear. "What are you talking about?" she shrieked "How in the world would I _desire_ to-to meet a painful death? And what is this 'knowing each other better', a kind of fetish? Do you usually _converse_ with your lunch?"

"Lunch? Death? Testarossa-san I really don't know what…" Nanoha trailed off, a clawed hand covering her mouth. Could it be that she made a teensy tiny, little, mistake? She sat up properly on the floor, clearing her throat. "Herm… first, let me reassure you, no one is going to eat anyone here."

"...Really?" Fate eyed her, not sure if she could trust her words, but Nanoha eager nod seemed truthful. "Then.. what am I doing here?"

"Ah, you see, to answer that… As I told you, I noticed you paid me some kind of special attention lately. Can you tell me why?"

Fate pondered how to answer, but in the end, she decided it would be better to reveal her reasons "Well, I knew that there was something strange about you and... how can I say it... it was like a constant whisper in the back of my head? I admit it had been reckless, but curiosity got the best of me."

"Oh, just curiosity," her wings shagged down, while her mouth fell in a sad pout "So you weren't courting me."

Fate really wanted to be angry with Nanoha, but the kicked puppy expression sparked a pang of guilt in her heart. "Oh. Look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I can't understand how you could… come to this conclusion."

"Well, you know, I could sense you were always watching me, and then you came onto me so strongly, and then you always start blushing a-and then you ran away. And the way you held my hand," she rambled waving her hands all around "And-and I may be a dragonette, but I'm still a girl, you know, I have my dreams too, and even if at first I was a little put off, because, well, we're both girls, but you seemed so-so-so _sure_ and… well, in the end I was kinda happy and flattered and, I mean, I thought it would have been nice, you know, be with you." the last part came out in a low mumble.

At a later time, Fate would muse that it was probably because half of her brain was still out for lunch, but at that moment her biggest concern was that she inadvertently broke the girl's heart. The fact that she was amiably talking with a mythical creature? Pfft, who cared?

"I am really sorry, Nanoha-san," Fate said softly, the least she could do was be a little kinder to her, "it had never been my intention to lead you on or hurt you. But.. maybe we can be friends? I don't know, we can talk, and go shopping together… everything good friends do in their spare time."

Nanoha sniffed, but a small smile appeared on her face, "I'd like that." True, it wasn't the end of the world. And who knew, maybe she could still make Fate fall for her. She had all the time of the world. The time… time…. "Oh fu-!" again she slapped a hand on her mouth, albeit this time was more to stop herself from swearing. Nonetheless, Fate didn't miss the panicked look in her eyes.

"Something's wrong, Nanoha-san?"

Nanoha knew she screwed up, but how to break the news to Fate? "Nyhahahaha-" she giggled nervously, a claw scratching her cheek. "I may have… overlooked a small, trivial point."

Fate arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms "And that is...?", Dread and Curiosity fighting inside her head.

"Weeell, I am a dragon." she said fidgeting in place.

"Uh-huh" She leant in, clearly Curiosity won the match.

"Aaaand dragons have a very long time span." Sweaty palms rubbed together.

"Uh-huh" she gestured to go on, patience growing thinner.

"Aaaand that may be a problem if they choose a human mate, right?" Tail curled around her protectively.

"Uh-huh" How come she was hanging on Nanoha's lips?

Nanoha sweatdropped "But our physiology can solve this problem!" she exclaimed with glee. A clearly forced glee. "Because as long as a dragon and their mate exchange… bodily fluids, the mate stops aging altogether!"

Fate blinked. While extremely interesting, and yes, her unhealthy curiosity was satisfied, she failed to see why Nanoha felt she had to share that secret. "Humm… and that concerns me because?"

Nanoha swallowed "Well.. we kissed. Ok, I kissed you, but that doesn't matter. What matters is that it happened and… you know… bodily fluids…"

This time Fate forced her jaw to NOT reach the floor by sheer will of power. Ha! Small victories! Instead, she pinched the bridge of her nose, Rightful Rage trampling over Curiosity and Dread in an instant "Are you telling me that I'm not. going. to. AGE. ANYMORE?"

"Hermmm… well, it's temporary. As long as we don't do anything else," the hint of disappointment in her voice didn't go unnoticed "the effect should wear off in few years."

Fate let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, It wasn't _that_ bad. After all, the idea of keeping her appearance for a few more years was actually nice. "Well, maybe it's not a real problem. If it's just for… wait, how many years are we talking about? 5? 10?"

Nanoha giggled even more nervously "Nyhahaha- see? That's the fun part." Fate had a hunch she wouldn't find it funny at all. "I meant a few years from a dragon point of view. A human might consider them a little more than _just a few!_ "

"Nanoha-san," Fate's voice was glacial "How. Many. Years?"

Nanoha poked her fingers together sheepishly "Give or take, fifty years."

"Fifty… NANOHA-SAN! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Hey! Don't look at me like that! I thought we were going to be together, you know? It's only natural to want to keep you - I don't know - young and alive? Also, I can use magic to prevent people to start asking too many questions, and i have enough gold to travel around the world! You staying young wouldn't have been an issue!" she crossed her arms with a pout.

"I.. You… Ugh! What are we going to do now!"

"Mpf, even if I don't think it's _all_ my fault, I will take responsibility. I'll stay by your side and help you whenever you need." Then her expression softened in a shy smile "And maybe I can start by… uh.. taking you out to dinner tonight?" she said, tracing little circles on the floor with a finger.

And Fate… Fate could only slap a hand on her face, falling back on the couch. Should she take that as a hint of the times to come, the next couple of decades would surely prove to be very... _interesting_.

-O-O-O-

[OMAKE]

Against her better judgment, Fate lost her battle with Nanoha's unyielding cuteness very quickly. It took her less than a year to fall head over heels for the pink dragonette and if she had to be honest, she actually regret the time they lost. Although _time_ wasn't going to be a problem anymore.

They had been concerned when it came to introducing the other to their respective parents, but even that went smoothly. Both were daughters of single mothers, with Lindy Harlaown being a widow and Momoko Takamachi… Let's just say should Nanoha's father cross Momoko's path again, she would make sure to become a widow too. Sure, male dragons weren't known for being very family-oriented, but still, disappearing like that…

Even more surprising had been the strong friendship that soon bonded the two older women. They found a pleasant companionship in each other and the - allegedly accidental - common goal to embarrass their own daughters cemented it. The girls could still blush at the mere thought of the 'photo album sharing' ordeal they went through, with the mothers proudly showcasing the greatest accomplishment of their children. Fate first steps, Nanoha first flaming puff and so on.

Be that as it may, neither Nanoha nor Fate was surprised when the mothers duo decided on holding a family dinner at Momoko's cave. That's why a lazy summer afternoon found Nanoha flying to her mother's place, Fate comfortably snuggled in her arms.

"Are you sure we're not too early, Nanoha?" Fate was a bit of a stickler for always being right on time, but she was getting better.

"Don't worry Fate-chan," her mate replied, landing softly inside her mother's den "you know that they won't mind." then, she giggled, "Actually, maybe we _should_ worry. More time together means more embarrassing stories about us."

Making her way inside, Fate rolled her eyes, but her smile betrayed her. "That IS worrying." Then, walking to the kitchen "Why don't you go find them, while I make some tea?"

Nanoha pecked her on the lips "Sure!" then she scurried away to the recess of the large cave… only to run back after a moment, a fierce (pink) blush lighting up her face

"You know, Fate-chan, maybe you were right. We should go and come back later."

Fate frowned "Hu? They're not here yet?"

"Hermm… Yes. No. maybe?"

Fate cocked her head to the side, watching her girlfriend fanning herself with both hands, tail AND wings. "Something the matter?"

"No, no, but i thought that maybe it isn't very polite to just barge in unannounced…?"

"Oh, come on, they're our mothers, i'm sure they will be happy to have more time with us. But if you're really concerned about it..."

Nanoha's face lit up with hope...

"I'll go find them, you can finish with the tea."

...only to freeze in horror. "NO!" she flinched at her own shout "I mean, no, you have to stay here. Trust me, you don't want to go."

Fate frowned, something was extremely fishy there. "Nanoha? Do I have to worry?"

"They're fine, just… busy."

"And we shouldn't disturb them because…?"

Nanoha sighed in defeat, although she knew right from the start that Fate wouldn't let it go. "You know how we always talk about how well our mothers get along? Well, they do even _more_ than we thought!"

Fate was sure she didn't want to know, but she asked nonetheless. Stupid curious brain. "What do you mean, Nanoha?"

"W-well, as far as I know, friends - even the best of them - usually don't wriggle naked on a bed."

Denial. Sure. That was the correct reaction. Sweet, sweet denial. That, or a lobotomy, but since there weren't any surgeons around…

"I'm sure you misunderstood what you saw."

"No, no, I'm positive. And considering how little of my mom's tail I could see, I'm sure the rest is still crammed inside your.."

A hand quickly shot up to her mouth "No. Just… no. You ARE wrong and I don't need years of therapy to get that picture out of…"

A loud shriek echoed all around the cave "MooomoooOOOCUMMMING!"

The girls looked at each other. "That was my mother's voice," deadpanned Fate

"Yup!"

"And she just _announced_ that she…"

"Yup!"

"No chance we misheard?"

"Nope!"

Fate opened and closed her mouth, a perfect impersonation of a goldfish. But before her scarred brain could suggest some rational reason to justify (Denial! Denial!) what they heard, Lindy and Momoko made their entrance. The outrageously short bathrobes they were wearing tore away Fate's last grasp on sanity.

"Girls!" Nanoha's mother ran to hug them. "I'm so happy to see you! We didn't expect you for another two hours."

"True." Lindy approached them too, with a more slow-paced gait. Actually... Was she wobbling a little? "It doesn't matter, I'm just glad you came."

And in a perfect example of 'foot-in-mouth' Nanoha replied cheerfully "Likewise!"

Fate smiled.

Fate nodded.

Fate ran screaming.


End file.
